


SEX IS SO SIMPLE BUT LOVE IS SO COMPLICATED

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh - Fandom, The Private Patient
Genre: Emma POV, F/M, Martin Shaw version AD would be nice, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Emma POV of AD's stream of consciousness about their relationship in "The Private Patient".<br/>Chinese version only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEX IS SO SIMPLE BUT LOVE IS SO COMPLICATED

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from P.D. James. But sorry I can't remember exactly which book of her Adam Dalgliesh series...

Emma从未想过自己会喜欢上比自己年长近二十岁的情人。

直到她发现自己爱上了Adam Dalgliesh。

虽然有些沉默寡言，但他并不是个冷漠的人。特别是床笫之间，他是如此的热情、直接。Emma记得他们第一次约会，第一次接吻，第一次肌肤之亲。有人说诗人是完美的情人，因为诗人热情又富于想象。热烈地亲吻，温柔地爱抚， 毫不犹豫地进入。温存之后，她在他的臂弯中睡去，直到在半夜醒来。身边的他正沉沉睡着，面孔隐没在夜色中。此刻，Emma心上忽然浮起一丝莫名的不安：到底自己爱上的是哪个Dalgliesh？是北海海岸赤脚走在海浪中的诗人？是众人面前睿智威严的苏格兰场高级警官Commander Dalgliesh？抑或是提及痛失至亲的旧事时满眼忧伤的丈夫、父亲？

他平稳的呼吸声中，她悄然起身。窗外的城市已经安睡，只有窗下的泰晤士河日夜不息的流淌。为什么性是如此简单，爱却如此复杂？Emma忽然觉得自己爱上的男人也如这河流一般，平静外表下是她永远猜不透的汹涌。她轻轻走出房间，推开了客房的门。


End file.
